This invention relates to the residential and commercial construction practice of applying “house wrap” over the sheathing. More particularly this invention is an apparatus and method to apply house wrap.
Building construction, both residential and commercial, involves the application of house wrap over the sheathing. The sheathing is usually applied on the exterior surface of an exterior wall.
Presently, this is done by manually rolling the house wrap roll along the wall to which the sheathing is applied. This sometimes involves one person on a chair or scaffolding, and one person walking along the ground, as both manually manipulate the roll of house wrap. In windy conditions the house wrap may unravel, which then takes time to replace on the roll by “reverse rolling.”
As can be seen, there is a need for a tool to enable a safe and more efficient method of applying house wrap onto walls, which does not require the lifting of the wrap as it is being applied.